Amanda Waller (Earth 1)
|relatives= |status=Alive |species=Human |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 9 Episode 12: |death= }} Agent Amanda Waller was the ruthless White Queen of . Physical Appearance Amanda Waller was a middle-aged African American woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She could most often be seen wearing a pearl necklace and wears dark clothing, such as purple silk shirts and black suits. Personality Amanda is very authoritative as the head of Checkmate and demands a lot out of her agents. She is a rather wealthy individual, who mostly uses her assets and riches to purchase high-tech weapons and gear for her Checkmate program. She also believes in intimidation saying that, "Studying fear gives us insight to others' phobias". Amanda is often very manipulative and as the head of Checkmate, she uses threats to strike fear into her employees, often threatening their employment or even their families, to maintain her organization. She demands that her agents remain completely obedient saying, "There is only one way out" of her organization. Being raised in the dark part of Chicago, she is somewhat resistant to cold, as she proved immune to 's cold attack. She strongly believed that aliens were on Earth and that they were going to eventually wage war, compelling her to take action accordingly. She was willing to take Watchtower: hostage to lure The Blur aka Clark Kent to her so she could get the locations and names of all of the members of the . Early life When used his powers to freeze and intimidate Waller, she acted nonchalant about it by saying she was raised in Chicago. After gaining control of Checkmate, Waller found working for billionaire and recruited Tess into Checkmate. She wanted Tess to keep an eye on his projects, regarding aliens and thus begun her fascination to learn of aliens and if nesscesary, destroy them to protect the world. Season Nine Waller hired aka Icicle to hunt down and kill members of the , using his anger towards them as a catalyst. She later sent clues to about the JSA and Icicle to which she began investigating. After giving Lois time to investigate, Waller visited her, telling her that she planted the classified information and gave her a phone before leaving, all this without introducing herself. When Icicle failed in his mission, Waller took him into custody and revealed that he had actually succeeded, having been used in order to shake up the JSA and bring them back together. She then aimed a gun at him and said, "Welcome to the Suicide Squad," before shooting him. Waller then met up with in the Checkmate base, at which point revealing that Tess is a Checkmate agent. When Tess failed to kidnap and recruit him for the government, Waller threatened to terminate her. Later, at the Checkmate Castle, John Jones attempted to destroy the Kandorian blood sample that Dr. Chisholm took from the Kandorians, but Waller managed to trap the Martian Manhunter. After taking her form to fool a Checkmate agent, John escaped. Later, while she was in her office, Waller had her men kidnap Watchtower. When The Blur came into Waller's office, she showed that she had Chloe and that she knew what she's doing. When she finally made Clark step into the light to reveal his identity, the power went out. After Clark and Chloe escaped, the Martian Manhunter came back to the Castle and erased her memory of Clark, Chloe and Oliver's identities. She later found a chess piece on her chess board and swiped it off in anger, realizing that she wasn't the only player in the game. Waller had her men search for Tess until she realized where the Kandorians were. When she and her men had captured them, she ordered her men to execute the Kandorians. Clark, as the Blur, arrived just in time to save them all, except for , whom Waller was talking with. As Waller was threatening Faora, Major Zod arrived and threw her into her car. Fortunately for her, Clark came just in time to stop Zod from murdering Waller. Waller later told that he needed to stop his mission against Tess, but he ignored her order. Later, Zod tracked Checkmate down and as Amanda and Stuart were in the hallway, he used his to burn down the castle, presumably killing both her and Campbell. Appearances Notes *Pam had a guest role as My'ria'h, the wife of J'onn J'onzz aka Martian Manhunter, in two episodes of Justice League. * Amanda is the main human antagonist just as is the main alien antagonist of Season 9, and Lex and Brainiac respectively in seasons five and seven. * The character's fate and storyline was left unresolved as the character was going to be used in the Green Lantern film, which was in production during . * marks the live-action debut of Amanda Waller. Category:Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters